real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Even Evil Has Standards
Regardless of how evil a person is, the old saying that everyone has a good side as well as a bad one rings true. Here is a list of examples of "Even Evil Has Standards" where commonly bad people or organisations do good things. *The Ku Klux Klan denounced all actions of Fred Phelps, leader of the Westboro Baptist Church. This shows that even than the Ku Klux Klan, a group infamous for its racist hatemongering, thought that their actions were too hateful for even them. **Another example regarding the Ku Klux Klan involves D.C Stephenson , whose actions were so evil that the Klan itself diminished greatly. **Also, the Ku Klux Klan was supportive of the Prohibition movement. ***Street and motorcycle gangs such as Hell's Angels, often volunteer to protect funeral services/burials from being harrassed by the members of the Westboro Baptist Church. **Fred Phelps, the leader of the Westboro Baptist Church was a Civil Rights lawyer during the 1950's and 1960's, and the Westboro Baptist Church is openly against racism and use of violence in their teachings. *Certain groups like Al-Qaeda refuse to support ISIS, which they find too extreme for even their standards. **In 2014, they expressed outrage with a Syrian extremist who had sliced off the right hand of a man who was busted for theft, and tweeting about it live. Al-Qaeda is also shunned when ISIS burned a Jordanian pilot alive. *Many of Hitler's supporters were opposed to the Holocaust. Surprisingly, even Heinrich Himmler tried to talk him out of it at first. **The Imperial Japanese had also helped save Jews from the Nazis during World War II. **Francisco Franco was involved in rescuing Jews from the Nazis by giving them Spanish citizenship en masse. His actions led to the rescue of a minimum of 46,000 Jews. *Alejandro Toledo as candidate for president of Peru, started an international campaign for extraditing Alberto Fujimori in 2001. *President Alan García of Peru supported military actions against Muammar Gaddafi in 2011, the final year of his second non-consecutive term, as well as the same year that Gaddafi died. He also presided planetary commmitee anti-apartheid between 1986 and 1990. *Criminals that were arrested for crimes against children are often brutalized, raped, and even killed by other inmates, who severely frown upon such despicable things. In one instance, a criminal was arrested for raping and killing a little girl named Katie. When the other inmates found out what he did, they entered his cell and painfully tattooed "Katie's Revenge" on his forehead. *An inmate at Russia’s Black Dolphin Prison was interviewed for the documentary about Russian prisons when he was asked about his life as a mobster. He explains that adult men were the only targets that he was allowed to kill, because women and children were viewed as defenseless, therefore attacking them was against the rules. *The Nazis refused to burn Paris when the Allies were approaching. *Many Nazi officials refused to enforce Adolf Hitler's orders to destroy Germany during his latter years, considering it too extreme even for them. *Malcolm X, despite his radical beliefs, was known to denounce some of the more volatile Black Supremacists following a change of heart, such as the Nation of Islam and was ironically assassinated by black supremacists for being soft. *Richard Nixon was a kind family man, opened up relations with China, helped end segregation in the South, improved life for Native Americans and withdrew from Vietnam. *Most law enforcers in Tudor Britian refused to enforce the stricter version of the Tudor Poor Laws that would make vagabonds slaves if convicted (with the death sentence for repeat offenders), though they still enforced whipping and exile. **Those who were Able Bodied Poor were offered work at the pariah, and were paid for their service, while the government allowed parishes to give aid to "Helpless" poor, mainly the eldery and the disabled, while children were given apprenticeship paid while learning a trade. *Many Angry Mobs would actively attack during British history as a response to certain wrongs, before the Angry Mob there was also Peasant Revolts. *Many Black Supremacists do not support those who preach death to other races, prefering instead for racial segragation (this is a divide amongst Black Supremacists, some of which believe the fight against Whites should be with words and others who truly believe in violence). *Nick Griffin, the leader of the BNP, has constantly claimed he does not support thugs that actively harm others - despite it being classed as a White Supremacist group, the modern BNP also has people of non-White ethnicity in it and claim to be "pro-British" - this has made the National Front label them as "soft". *Adolf Hitler was kind and caring towards animals (including his dog Blondi, who he was very upset to have killed, but did so because he feared she would be tortured by the Russians if caught) and was also a vegetarian for ethical reasons. He outlawed vivisection on live animals and championed animal rights. Depsite his obsessive hatred for Jews, he actually gave preferential treatment to some of their race; One example of this was Emil Maurice, one of Hitler’s chauffeurs and a founding officer of the SS. Hitler had been friends with Maurice since 1919, but in 1935 S.S. Commander Heinrich Himmler pushed to expel Maurice and his family from the S.S. after he discovered that his great-grandfather was Jewish. S.S. members had to prove their family’s racial purity history back to at least 1750, but Hitler made an exception for his old friend (much to Himmler’s annoyance) and allowed him to stay. There are also two examples of Hitler protecting men who were considered Jews under Jewish law. Hitler’s commanding officer during WWI was Ernst Hess and although he was raised a Protestant his mother was Jewish. Deemed a ‘full-blooded Jew’, Hitler afforded Hess some concessions up until 1941, when he was sent to the concentration camp in Milbertshofen for hard labor. Although it’s not known to what extent Hitler personally saw to Hess’ protection before he was sent to the camp, the Fuhrer definitely intervened in the case of the Jewish doctor Eduard Bloch. Bloch had been Hitler’s physician when he was a young boy, and he attended to his mother when she was dying of breast cancer. As the Hitler family had little money to spare, Bloch had charged his treatment at a reduced rate, and even refused to take any money at all on some occasions. Hitler remembered this act of kindness for years to come and letters written to Bloch from 1937 reveal that Hitler referred to the doctor as an "Edeljude" (noble Jew). Bloch reached out to Hitler in 1938 when his medical practice was shut down, and he was consequently given special protection by the Gestapo. Bloch and his wife remained undisturbed until they were able to successfully complete an emigration request to the United States in 1940. Hitler even held correspondence with Mahatma Gandhi. Hitler also admired World War I soldiers, regardless of their ethnicity. He also (unexpectedly) halted the relentless onwards serge of the wermacht 30 miles form Dunkirk allowing the stuggling Allies to reach the beaches. He also posted troops at the Canadian Memorial at Vimy Ridge to keep anybody from messing with it. *Hitler's chief ally, Benito Mussolini, appointed Jews to government jobs before he became more of a puppet as the war dragged on and accepted a sword from an Algerian leader, at least showing a facade of respect for local culture despite his wishes for a new Roman Empire. This, of course, makes some sense as the Roman Empire was culturally bigoted rather then racially bigoted. A black man even served as a General in the Italian Army, which was incredibly unique given the time period. The underlying reason though was that it to helped maintain an effective empire. Mussolini fought the Mafia to the point where in the 30's, the Italian Mafia was almost completely crushed with their members either executed, imprisoned, in hiding or having immigrated to America. After Mussolini restored order to a reeling Italy in the 1920s, Winston Churchill even praised him saying that Mussolini’s fascism ‘had rendered service to the whole world,’ while Il Duce himself was a "Roman genius.” When Mussolini invaded and conquered Ethiopia, he had put an end to slavery there. In the mid-1930's, slavery was still being practiced in Ethiopia, against the rules set out by the League of Nations and International Law. When Hitler began the extermination of the Jews, Mussolini turned Italian-occupied Europe into a safe haven for Jews, although anti-Jewish laws were in place, he refused to deport them to concentration camps. It got to the point where leading Nazis complained about his leniency with the Jews. * The Ustaše, a Croatian fascist terrorist group led by Ante Pavelic, that killed the "undesirables" such as Serbs, Jews, and Roma (Gypsies) in such a horrible fashion, that even the Nazis didn't want anything to do with them. *Most organized crime cartels such as the Mafia do not engage in senseless acts of violence like street-gangs and hooligans do - however they will still commit terrible crimes, ableit not as reckless. *The Mafia was openly targeted by Facism and the Nazis, and as a matter of fact the Mafia, despite being gangsters, helped out the American army during World War II. * Alfredo Stroessner and his colleague Augusto Pinochet were opposed to Fidel Castro. * Fujimori in his fight against Shining Path, had achieved an incarceration sentence for its leader Abimael Guzmán. * Vargas Llosa opposes to the pardon to Fujimori, who was responsible of tragic self-coup of Sunday 5 April 1992, although also responsible for human rights violations. * Gaddafi supported the Revolutionary Left Movement of Chile with weapons and resources in his fight against regime of Pinochet. *Legendary mob boss Al Capone started a soup kitchen for the poor, due to the bad economy during the Great Depression. *The Church of Satan are against abortion and harming children, despite being devil worshippers. Anton Szandor LaVey in interviews quoted that the Church of Satan won't take in child molesters into their religion. *The Aryan Brotherhood refused to protect Charles Manson for his group had murdered Sharon Tate when she was pregnant. They refuse to protect anyone who was responsible for a child's death in general. *The Yakuza, a Japanese-based criminal organization similar to the Mafia, were the first groups to send aid following the 1995 Kobe earthquake and Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami in 2011. Their aid arrived before even the government's did. *Passed during the time of the Soviet Union in 1918, teachers could get fired and/or face time in a labor camp if they were caught applying corporal punishments on students. *Unlike Joseph Stalin, who recriminalized it and had a serious hatred against homosexuals, Vladimir Lenin was gay-friendly and passed laws allowing gays to be out in the open without worry. He also actually preferred for the more moderate Trotsky to succeed him. *While homosexuals can be executed in Iran, however transgender people in Iran don't face such punishment and even had their sex-reassignment surgeries are paid by the government. *J. Edgar Hoover, despite being one of the most bigoted men of all time and a well-known racist, was opposed to Franklin Roosevelt for illegally detaining Japanese-Americans, viewing it as unnecessary. *Enver Hoxha supported women's rights. *Nudists during the time of East Germany were left alone and were even encouraged. *Genghis Khan called for religious tolerance, treating Christians and Muslim no different than his own people. *Joe García, unlike other political people of Cuban American lobby (Ted Cruz, David Rivera, Lincoln Diaz-Balart and Mario Diaz-Balart, who are republican partisans), is gay friendly and solidary with non-Cuban Latin Americans (including non-Cuban Hispanic and Latino Americans) and hispanophone people who don't know speak English or understand the language orally. *Ileana Ros-Lehtinen although is Republican partisan, is gay friendly. *Despite Iran's hatred for the United States, the government openly condemned the September 11th terrorist attacks against the United States and offered condolences follow the Sandy Hook shooting committed by Adam Lanza on December 14th, 2012. *Andrew Johnson helped exemplify the virtues that defines East Tennesseans. *Joseph Stalin modernized Russia and fought against the Nazi War Machine. He was absolutely devoted to his daughter Svetlana, whose homework he checked nightly - although things changed radically when she grew up. At one point, Svetlana played a game with her father where she pretended she was the dictator of Russia. It appears that Stalin enjoyed playing with her as he and and the whole Politburo pretended to obey her orders. Stalin also had IIya Ivanovich Ivanov arrested for attempting to create a hybrid of a human and ape. Ivanov tried to inject human sperm into non-human apes, then tried injecting non-human ape sperm into female human volunteers. Both experiments ended in failure. *Omar al-Bashir helped in the construction of the Merowe Dam, the heightening and lengthening of the Roseires Dam, the large expansion in electricity generation, the construction of five new bridges across the River Nile, the construction of a relatively large number of highways and roads compared to previous presidents, drilling oil and building oil refineries and oil pipes, the establishment of 36 new universities, major improvements and expansions in domestic water pipelines and services, introducing a legal system based on Shariah Law, and ending the longest war in Africa by bringing peace with the South. *Oliver Cromwell outlawed bear-baiting, an extremely cruel and inhumane sport in which caged bears are poked, prodded and stabbed with spears. *The American Nazi Party denounced the mass shooting of the Wisconsin Sikh Temple, which was committed by a fellow Nazi member Wade Michael Page. *Ahmed Yassin, the spiritual leader of Hamas, harshly condemned and denounced the 9/11 attacks. Huge crowds attended candlelit vigils in Iran, and 60,000 spectators observed a minute's silence at Tehran football stadium. The alleged Hezbollah "spiritual mentor" and Lebanese Shia cleric Mohammed Hussein Fadlallah also condemned the attacks. The Sahrawi national liberation movement Polisario Front condemned the "criminal attacks against the World Trade Center and the Pentagon in the USA and, particularly, against defenseless innocent civilians". Even Afghanistan's Taliban rulers condemned the attacks. *Metapedia accept diffuses various of some truths in various languages that Wikipedia rejects in some languages, especially in some pages about a theme and categories in some languages. Also diffuses truths that not seen in Wikipedia. *John Lennon's assassin Mark David Chapman originally stayed at Attica Correctional Facility in New York City, many of the prisoners hated him because Lennon was their idol. *Mohammed Atta said that he must keep his knife sharp, as stated in his manifesto, so as not to discomfort the human when being killed. He was also not very into political matters. * Eric Harris & Dylan Klebold were against racism (They were wrongly perceived as 'white supremacists') and hated people who made fun of other races (although they did make fun of a black during the shootings, they hated whites equally, calling them 'pieces of shit' in their manifesto). They also spared the lives of Brooks Brown and John Savage, who were friends of theirs. Last but not least, they wanted all the blame to themselves, and not anyone else, also they loved their pets very much. *Adam Lanza wanted to use his savings to buy toys for needy children before he went insane. He also hated drugs and alcoholic drinks, was a strict vegetarian as he hated animal cruelty. *Christian Weston Chandler was a good aspergers/autistic boy for his younger years and It inducing early and during high school until his later high school years, *Pedro Rodrigues Filho only kills other criminals and very rarely kills innocent people. He also boasted that he would kill the park maniac, had he been given a chance. *Andrew Jackson cared for others and was responsible for expanding America's territory (including the sate of Florida), introducing the Tariff act in 1832, and providing the people with laws they wanted rather than leaving everything up to congress. *Lee Harvey Oswald was pro-Civil Rights, despite having (allegedly) assassinated John F. Kennedy. *Some villains who tortured certain animals also took good care of other animals. Examples include Mitchell Johnson and Andrew Golden, Martin Bryant and Peter Sue Long. *Like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, Pekka-Eric Auvinen wanted all the blame to himself, and not anybody else. *Despite shooting and hurting other people's pets, Martin Bryant has a warm affection towards animals. He took good care of the 35 cats living in his inherited house after the former owner died. *Many stormfront members are against the use of racial jokes. *Tom Metzger voluntarily hugged a black woman in a documentary film regarding racists. Also he donated a sum of money to the Nation of Islam, a black supremacist organization, because they had similar views such as segregation. *Vladimir Putin protected Edward Snowden since he arrived to Moscow in 2013 and rejects Monsanto. * The Gamergate Movement opposes ethical issues in video game journalism, and the perceived existence of Communist and Marxist doctrines within the media, despite being in a culture war against women and the diversification of gaming culture. *Ziad Jarrah apperad to have hesitated to initiate the hijacking plan on Flight 93, perhaps seems to be having second thoughts about going through with it. * PETA, ARM, and Animal Liberation Front fiercely oppose the cruelty and inhuman actions of Ringling Brothers Circus and have even smuggled security camera footage and audio recordings of trainers abusing animals. Even those who oppose PETA, ARM and ALF have sided with them in their attempts to release animals from circuses. * A fair amount of white supremacists think that it is irrational to hate someone of another race, since race is something that can't be helped. * Some white supremacists think that while whites are superior, they don't necessarily think it is right to treat non-white people in an inhumane way * In an extraordinary accord, Hermann Goring greenlighted an RAF operation to airdrop a new leg for the imprisoned Douglas Bader. * Joseph Goebbels once demanded that Adolf Hitler be expelled from the Nazi Party. **This happened many years before Hitler's rise to power, when Goebbels was far more concerned with opposing capitalism than people of Jewish descent. Repeatedly urging the socialists and Nazis to unite against the capitalists, he was horrified by Hitler's antagonization of socialism as a "Jewish creation" and his assertion that the Soviet Union should be destroyed. At the time, Hitler was still jailed and had finished work on Mein Kampf. Goebbels demanded that the jailed Hitler "be expelled from the Nazi Party". However, after his release, Hitler granted Goebbels a private audience, offering to overlook Goebbels's previous support for socialism if he would accept Hitler's leadership. From this point on, Goebbels was completely loyal to Hitler. * Akhenaten seemed to genuinely love his family. He also preferred it when people where depicted realistically in art, rather than idealized. Category:List Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Anti - Villain Category:Anti-Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Image Needed Category:About Villains Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat